Winxed Hearts
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What would happen to the Kingdom Hearts universes and the Winx universe if instead of being raised by Mike and Vanessa on Earth Bloom was raised by Maleficent and the three good fairies in the Sleeping Beauty universe? Read to find out!
1. The begining

**Kingdom Hearts Winx Club AU Crossover**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**A/N: I don't own. What would happen if instead of Mike and Vanessa finding and raising Bloom it was Maleficent from Kingdom Hearts? How will this change the Kingdom Hearts worlds and Winx Club?**

The evil sorceress Maleficent was walking through the woods near her castle when something out of the ordinary caught her attention. It was crying. The crying of a baby to be more precise.

"A child? Who would leave a child out here especially with my reputation?" Maleficent asks herself as she decided to investigate and walked towards where the child's cries were coming from, not knowing she was being followed by the Three Good Fairies of the forest or how far exactly she was walking away from her castle.

Maleficent was horrified when she saw that the cries were coming from an old burning shack. At first Maleficent tried to destroy the fire with her magic but was shocked when it didn't work.

"A magical fire?" Maleficent wonders aloud before hearing the child cry again and taking off into the burning shack that was likely to collapse at any given moment. Needless to say this shocked the three Fairies.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or did Maleficent just run into a burning building that's about to collapse for a child she doesn't even know?" The fairy clad in blue, Merryweather, asks shocked that the evil sorceress would do such a thing.

"She did dear. I told you she wasn't completely evil." The green clad Fauna says smugly to the littlest fairy just before Maleficent burst out of the shack coughing her lungs up with a small white bundle in her arms. The three fairies rushed towards Maleficent who was now coughing harshly on her knees with the bundle clutched in her arms protectively. Maleficent caught sight of the three fairies and tried to use her body to protect the baby in her arms.

"Oh no worries dearie. We saw everything. Let us get you to our cottage. It's closer than your hideout and we need to make sure you and the baby are okay." Fauna says helping Maleficent to stand and not even considering taking the child from the darkly clad sorceress, although she did forget that a young child Maleficent cursed at birth was living with them in the cottage.

"You-You're _helping _me?" Maleficent asks through her coughing incredulously.

"Of course dear. We wouldn't attack after you just save a child's life." Flora said smiling at the evil sorceress as she waved her wand over the woman and child. The soot and ashes on both Maleficent and the child vanished and the air in Maleficents lungs was no longer filled with smoke.

"Thank you." Maleficent said saying two little words that no one thought they would ever hear from the sorceress. Those two words absolutely stunned the three fairies before the child started crying again.

"Shh. It's alright little one I have you…although that might be _why_ you're crying." Maleficent soothed adding the last part dryly and as an afterthought which caused the fairies to snicker slightly.

"Ohh. Can I hold her?" Merryweather asks looking at the obviously female child and cooing slightly.

"It might get her to stop crying." Maleficent thinks aloud before gently placing the small red haired baby in Merryweathers arms. Instead of stopping the babys cries got louder and angry. Thinking something was wrong Maleficent immediately took the child back into her arms, where the little ones cries had calmed down slightly and were no longer angry sounding.

"Is she hungry?" Fauna asks sounding worried and curious about the child. Maleficent used her magic to conjure up a bottle of formula and offered it to the baby. The minute the bottle nipple was placed into the childs' mouth it stopped crying and began to suck on the bottle happily.

"Oh she must have been really hungry." Flora said stating the obvious and causing Maleficent to roll her eyes amusedly. The baby finished half of the bottle before stopping and letting out a small tired yawn.

"Oh look at how tired she is." Fauna cooed thinking that the small red haired baby was the most adorable looking child in the universe, and she had seen Aurora as a child. This was true as the small red haired baby was barely keeping her eyes open as Maleficent vanished the bottle of formula. Maleficent smiled down at the child adoringly, which made her face go from looking evil to maternal much to the fairies surprise, before adjusting the child in her arms and rocking her gently and as if she had experience in handling small children.

"Wow. You're really good with children aren't you?" Merryweather asks looking at the green skinned sorceress in surprise.

"I suppose. I have a bit of experience from raising my little sister since our parents' death." Maleficent says not knowing why she told them this but did anyways.

"Sister?" The three fairies chorused in shocked harmony.

"Yes. My little sister Griffin." Maleficent said still rocking the baby in her arms while the three fairies began to usher her towards their old woodcutters' cottage.

"Really? Is she in the mountains too?" Merryweather asks looking upwards at the tall woman curiously as the strange group walked through the woods. She was curious about the woman she viewed as her rival after seeing the sorceress doing something most evil doers wouldn't even consider.

"No. She is on another world called Magix. She does have green skin, yellow eyes, and purple hair though so if you see her you'd instantly know she is related to me despite the age difference. Last I heard she was part of a group that is protecting the various worlds against someone trying to destroy them and she has been offered the position of a headmistress at the school she attended a scant year or two ago." Maleficent said as the three fairies ushered her into a chair in their cottage and offered her something to drink, which she politely declined.

"Aunty Fauna, Aunty Flora, Aunty Merryweather!" A young girl of about eleven or twelve yelled happily as she bounded down the stairs and rushed to hug the three fairies.

"Is this Au-"

"Yes this is _Rose_." Flora cut off the green skinned witch adding slight emphasizes to the name they had been calling the secret princess by for the last eleven years.

"It's nice to meet you Rose. My name is Maleficent." Maleficent greeted the young girl she had placed a curse on out of spite four years ago.

"My curse is null and void." Maleficent said waving a hand glowing yellow with her magic over the young blond haired girls head before the fairies could stop her. The young girl was confused by this but the three fairies gasped in shock and stared at Maleficent in surprise.

"What? The only reason I placed that curse on her to begin with is because her parents had the nerve to ask me for a fertility potion and then didn't even invite me to her christening ceremony." Maleficent explained to the fairies who all scowled at this. That wasn't fair to Maleficent or Aurora. Maleficent because she was pretty much the sole reason that the queen even got pregnant to begin with and then they didn't even invite her to the christening of the child, which caused the curse to be placed on the very same child. The fairies had always wondered why Maleficent had placed such a dire curse on the child who had only been a new born baby at the time and now realized that it was the King and Queens own fault.

"Ohhh. I'm going to give them a piece of my mind." Merryweather said scowling darkly out the window towards the kingdom. Her two fairy sisters nodded their agreement while Rose was confused but was suitably distracted when she saw the small baby in the green skinned womans arms.

"Is that you're baby? Can I see her?" Rose asks excitedly as she stared down at the sleeping baby.

"Actually that's what I'm here to talk with your aunts about, child." Maleficent says suddenly knowing what she wanted to do with the sleeping baby in her arms.

"You see. I found this baby out in the woods and came here to ask them to make sure she is alright and if they could help me try and locate her parents, if for no other reason than for me to be able to beat them to a bloody pulp for leaving this poor baby out there." Maleficent said adding the last part quickly while shooting a look at Merryweather who looked like she would beat the babies parents bloody herself and that was _before _her older sisters or Maleficent herself got to them.

"Rose. Why don't you be a dear and go pick some berries for lunch while we help Maleficent and the baby?" Flora asks handing Rose a small woven hand basket. Rose grinned nodded before bidding Maleficent, the fairies, and the baby goodbye before rushing out the door.

"Well the adorable little one is as healthy as possible and according to this her entire family is dead…they died a mere hour ago if even that. Was there anyone else in the shack Maleficent?" Fauna asks after waving the wand she kept hidden behind her back over the baby.

"No. I didn't see nor sense anyone else or a body inside the house. They must've left her there then gone out and got themselves killed." Maleficent said shaking her head to Faunas question and talking softly so as to not wake the child.

"Well what are we going to do with the baby now?" Merryweather asks confusedly as she looked at the dozing child in Maleficents arms. Maleficent, too, looked at the contently sleeping child in her arms before steeling her resolve and looking up at the three fairies in determination and making them look at her curiously.

"I'll raise her." Maleficent said shocking the three sisters.

"I'll blood adopt her too. That way no one can try and take her away from me." Maleficent continued before the fairies could get over her shock. Flora was the first to speak.

"We'll help you. We can even do the blood adoption ritual for you so that you can comfort the child when the pain sets in." Flora said making Maleficents eyes flash in surprise and then to gratefulness.

"Thank you." Maleficent said softly and with a small grateful smile crossing her face before disappearing just as quickly as it came.

"Think nothing of it dearie. Oh why don't we get the ritual started and finished before Rose gets back?" Flora said making the other two fairies agree immediately while Maleficent nodded in gratefulness again.

"That sounds splendid! Oh! I'll get the vials." Merryweather said rushing off to grab some vials from the kitchen.

"I'll get the dagger ready." Fauna says following Merryweather into the kitchen quickly to sanitize the dagger they kept hidden away.

"I'll get the spells ready." Flora said rolling up her sleeves and waving her wand for a few seconds.

"Spells?" Maleficent asks cautiously, she knew the blood adoption ritual and it only required one spell.

"Of course dearie. The first spell is the blood adoption spell. The second is to deage the child until she is a mere fetus that would then be in your womb. The third spell will speed up time around your body so that you go through the nine months pregnancy and the labor in a few minutes so that you would literarily give birth to her and she will be your daughter in every which way possible." Flora said making Maleficent look surprised but happy at this.

"This will make her my baby girl?" Maleficent asks hopefully as she stared at the fairy that was smiling knowingly at her and nodding before looking down at the sleeping red head that would soon be her daughter.

"Ready?" Fauna asks rushing back into the room with the gleaming silver dagger in her hands and Merryweather a step behind.

"Yes." Maleficent said shortly as she almost automatically held the baby closer to her chest at the sight of the weapon in the kind fairies hands.


	2. Five years later and a house of mouse

**Kingdom Hearts Winx Club AU Crossover**

**By: Immortal Wolf Lover**

**A/N: I don't own. **

It had now been five years since Maleficent had found and subsequently blood adopted the small red haired child that she had decided to name Mai-kaia which meant 'dancing flame' when translated into English, but they merely called her 'Mia' for convenience sakes. Mia was now five years old and dressed for Halloween. Her mama told her that she, Mia, and Mias' aunty Griffin were going to the House of Mouse for Halloween.

Mia was beyond excited. This was the first time she would be allowed to go to the House of Mouse! She had heard her mama, Aunty Elphie, Aunty Flo, Aunty Faun, Aunty Mer, and big sissy Aurora talk about it before but she hadn't ever been there before. Her mama had even stopped going just after she was born so she could spend as much time as possible with Mia.

"Are you ready yet, little flame?" Mia's mother, Maleficent asks smiling gently at Mia as she knocked on the wooden door to her daughters' room.

"Yep! Like it? Aunty Elphie helped." Mia said with very good vocabulary and speaking skills for a five year old.

"You look ghastly, little flame." Maleficent said causing her daughter to beam. Normally calling someone ghastly would be considered an insult but to Mia and her mama it was a compliment especially on Halloween.

"Now let's not keep you auntys and big sissy waiting shall we?" Maleficent asks offering her free hand to her daughter with a small loving smile on her face. Mia immediately shook her head and grabbed her mother's hand with one hand and her trick or treat bag with the other. Maleficent chuckled as she teleported herself and her beloved daughter to the outside of Mickey's house of mouse, appearing right in front of a startled Max. Mia looked up at her mother curiously and earned a small nod and smile before she rushed forward towards Max and held her bag up with a grin.

"Trick or treat!" Mia said grinning up at Max widely as he shook his head for a minute before reaching into his pocket and dropping some candy into the small girls' bag.

"Thank you!" Mia exclaimed beaming happily up at the teenaged boy.

"No problem." Max said unable to stop himself from smiling down at the costumed girl.

"Come along Mia." Maleficent said heading for the doorway, smiling slightly at the exchange between her daughter and Goofys' son.

"Coming mama!" Mia exclaimed happily walking off after her mother and not noticing Max's gob smacked expression in the least.

"Happy Halloween Maleficent. It's been a while since you've been here." Daisy Duck says smiling at the Mistress of all things Evil and not noticing the small child trailing after the tall sorceress.

"Trick or treat!" Mia exclaimed holding her bag up to the female duck with a wide eyed happy expression on her face.

"Awwww. Aren't you just adorable? Here you go little cutie." Daisy said taking two or three handfuls of candy out of a nearby bowl and putting them into the childs bag.

"Thank you!" Mia said beaming up at the duck happily while Maleficent chuckled at how easily her daughter was getting the House of Mouse staff wrapped around her pinky.

"Come along little flame. We must go find a table as well as your aunts." Maleficent said smiling down at her daughter before turning and walking towards the large table filled room.

"Okay mama!" Mia said trailing after her mother again and not seeing Daisy's dropped beak or the nearby Minnie's gaping mouth. Maleficent, however, noticed and had to use every ounce of self-control and restraint she had not to lean against her staff to remain upright while laughing her head off.

"Hmm. It seems as if they are not here yet. You stay right here for me while I go find them alright?" Maleficent asks smiling down at her daughter as she picked said daughter up and placed her into a chair at one of the tables near the center of the room.

"Okay!" Mia exclaimed happily munching on some of the candy she got from Max and Daisy. Maleficent smiled again and ruffled Mias hair fondly before teleporting out in her signature flash of green flames. Mia giggled slightly as she fixed her hair before going back to happily snacking on her candy.

Not one minute later did Hades, God of the Dead, come by with his two lackeys and wanted to sit in her seat.

"Move it brat. This is our table now." Hades ordered the costumed girl who looked at him curiously with a purple laffy taffy sticking out of the side of her mouth cutely.

"Nah-uh. Mama told me to sit here till she comes back." Mia said shaking her head and making a few of the nearby princesses coo at her while the villainesses had to restrain themselves from doing the same.

"Yeah yeah. I don't care. Move it brat!" Hades said not caring about who the girls' mother is as long as he got what he wanted.

"No!" Mia said crossing her arms and give the God a golden eyed death glare. Hades seemed to have lost his small temper as he suddenly reached forward and slapped the girl out of the chair with his god strength, leaving a nasty red handprint on her cheek as the poor girl hit a wall and crumpled to the floor in pain.

Mia didn't know what else to do besides cry right now, it hurt so much and she wanted her mama. Hades didn't care when all the 'good guys' and even quite a few of the 'bad guys' glared at him in disgust and hatred, they would never raise their hands to strike a child let alone such a young child while using their god strength.

Hades didn't care when he heard the small five year old that had at least two broken bones cry her eyes out. He _did_ care however when his robe and the chair he was now sitting in caught on fire suddenly.

"Mia?" Maleficent asks walking into the room with the three good fairies and her sister a step behind her before stopping short at the sound of her daughters' cries.

"I'll go get Fara she's good at healing spells." Maleficents younger sister, Elphaba Griffin, said telatransporting out of the House of Mouse in a green flash of light as she didn't want to witness her older sister murdering the poor idiot who hurt Mia. Maleficent didn't even acknowledge this as she was already running to her daughters side, making many stare since they have never seen her run, walk and glide yes but not run.

"Shh. Where does it hurt sweet heart?" Maleficent asks her daughter softly earning surprised looks and dropped jaws at the uncharacteristic actions as the feared sorceress gently looked over her little one for the injuries.

"My leg and back." The small girl whimpered out just a few seconds before her Aunty Elphie reappeared with a white haired woman roughly the same age as Griffin herself in tow.

"I'll help Fara heal the little flame, sis. You focus on maiming the thing that hurt her." Elphaba said nodding to her sister seriously before smiling and kneeling down next to Mia.

"Hey there Mia. Me and my friend Fara here are going to make it stop hurting, okay?" Elphaba asked gently to her precious niece. Mia nodded slightly her cries dying down to soft whimpers at the sight of her mother and aunt. Elphaba and Faragonda kept the young childs attention focused on them while Maleficent was ripping Hades a new one both verbally and physically.

"Let this serve as your first and last warning. Never raise your hand to a child. _Especially_ not **my** child." Maleficent said speaking loud enough for everyone to hear as it was the only warning any of them would get.

"I'm not healing him!" The three good fairies shouted in unison as they looked at the mutilated Hades with glares on their faces, Griffin and Faragonda not far behind them. What happened next caused everyones jaws to drop without exception. Aurora had been by Mia's side the moment she hit the wall and had been glaring at Hades full force for hurting her little sister. After Maleficent got done tearing into the god of the underworld Aurora had stood up and stalked over to said god before rearing her fist back and socking the blue skinned god right in the jaw, sending him sprawling on his ass as she did so.

"You ever hurt my little _sister_ again and I'll beat you worse than Mama Maleficent did a moment ago." Aurora hissed at the god before walking back over to Mia and fussing over her protectively. These actions and words had all but the three fairies and Mias family picking their jaws up off of the ground in shock. When the villains began to take over the House of Mouse Maleficent and her closest villainess friends stayed out of it and instead the two green skinned sisters turned into almost identical dragons and curled around their family and friends protectively while Mia turned into a small red and purple dragon and cuddled up to both her mama and her sister figure. All in all, despite the bad incident with the now terrified god of Death, it was a wonderful Halloween for the small child.


	3. training and a prophesy

**Kingdom Hearts Winx Club AU Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own.)**

Now young Mia was seven and was shooting fire balls and lightning bolts at some of the minions around her mamas lair for target practice and fun.

"That has got to sting." Aurora says standing in the doorway to the large room Mia and the minions were in, coming by just in time to see Mia blast one of the male minions in then nether regions.

"That was my intention." Mia responded chirpily and with a slightly insane grin on her face.

"Good girl. Aurora do you want to join your sister?" Maleficent asks walking by and messing up the two girls hair, much to Auroras protest and Mias enjoyment.

"Sure. I could use a little more target practice with my knives." Aurora said fixing her hair with a shrug as she reached into a hidden pocket on her dress and withdrew the throwing knives Maleficent gave her for her most recent birthday, they were enchanted with fire, lightening, plant, and dark magic and were spelled to return to her immediately after hitting or missing her target.

"Ouch. That definitely has to hurt." Flora said as she passed the room just in time to see Aurora hit one of the males in the nether regions with her knives just before Mia charged lightening into it.

"That's the point!" Mia and Aurora exclaimed in unision with matching smirks on their face, Auroras looking deadly while Mia looked cute and innocent if not slightly mischievous. Flora merely shook her head in fond amusement, being far too used to things like this ever since she, Aurora, and her sisters had moved into the palace to help Maleficent in raising Mia.

"There is a wind of change blowing." Mia said her eyes glazed over as she looked out of a window in the palace suddenly, causing her family to stiffen. Mia had the uncanny ability to somewhat predict the future and if she said something as vague as this it was never good.

"A boy with a key will destroy the shadows. Throw the world in chaos. Come for the green skinned one. Beware the boy with the key." Mia said her eyes glazed over in her trance while Flora immediately ran to get Maleficent and her sisters, this definitely wasn't good.


	4. Aunty Tre and Filler

**Kingdom Hearts Winx Club AU Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own.)**

Mia was now ten and had completely forgotten about the prophesy she had given three years prior but the others hadn't and they kept a vigil eye out for any boy with a key. Of course they heard rumors of a young boy wielding a key like blade going around and 'vanquishing' the so called evil people. Hades had already had his butt kicked by the boy and casually informed a few others that someone was posing as Maleficent to frighten the 'evil' of the worlds to co-operate.

"They chose the right person to impersonate then." Maleficent and Lady Tremine commented idly upon hearing this during a visit to the House of Mouse, causing the two to exchange slightly shocked glances at saying the same thing at the same time.

"Hi Aunty Tre!" Mia greeted the other villainous happily, causing the woman to smile slightly and greet the child back. Much to the 'good guys' shock the villainous step mother did have a motherly side and being around a child as young and innocent as Mia had brought it to the forefront, causing her to treat Cinderella, Anastasia, and Drizella better. Boy did that throw the whole story and kingdom for a loop.


End file.
